Many trailers have trailer hitches comprising a drawbar and eyelet. Such drawbar and eyelet trailer hitches are connected to the trucks or tractors by means of a military hitch on the truck or tractor. Many times it is necessary for a loaded or empty trailer to be left unattended and not attached to a truck. It is particularly easy for a thief to simply hook these trailers up to a truck and drive away, stealing the trailer and its cargo. There is a need for a trailer hitch lack to disable the drawbar and eyelet hitch of an unattached trailer vehicle in order to prevent the attachment of a truck with a military hitch operated by someone intending to steal the trailer.